The Legend of Heroes II: Prophecy of the Moonlight Witch
The Legend of Heroes II: Prophecy of the Moonlight Witch is the Playstation Portable remake of the role-playing game ''The Legend of Heroes III: White Witch ''developed by Nihon Falcom Corporation. It was originally released in 1993 for the NEC PC-9801 and again in 1998 for the Sega Saturn, Sony Playstation and Microsoft Windows. The remake was released in the United States in 2004 as the second title of the Gagharv Trilogy, but chronologically it is the final chapter, taking place 49 years after Song of the Ocean, in Gagharv Year 992. Introduction This tale is the final tale from the time when people believed that no land existed on the other side of Gagharv, or beyond the Backbone of the Great Serpent... Back then, this land was known as Tirasweel. It was devided into eight provinces - Pholthia, Menarth, Chanom, Ambisch, Udor, Oldos, Phenthe and Ghidona. The provinces were not without their problems, but their people enjoyed a humble prosperity, their concerns forcusing on everyday life. Myth, sagas, fables.. Where people dwell, legends are bound to emerge. One such legend told of a Moonlight Witch, who toured the provinces twenty years ago on a journey of pilgrimage. Her silver hair, tinted with a touch of violet, would shimmer beautifully in moonlight, as ears of wheat in the morning sun. Her bluish eyes were as pure as a forest spring. Through snowy, windy or moonlight nights, she journeyed on in anonymity, each step taking her slowly but surely towards her final goal. She would turn up one day in town, looking like any ordinary girl. With a calm demeanor and loneliness in her eyes, the girl would travel from town to town, her words remembered by those she met. She warned people of things to come. The paths they should take. Things they should not forget. Advice that would steer them clear of danger before the ripples of unrest could rise and do them harm... The girl trudged on as if on a mission. She was a Witch by birth, born with the powers of divination. People would praise her when she foresaw the good, and blame her for cursing them when she foretold evil. Somewhere along the way, people began to call her the Moonlight Witch. This was twenty years ago, before Kand or Chapel spells, in a time when magic was rare and obscure. A time when Witches were still feared and respected. The Moonlight Witch eventually disappeared from sight. Her whereabouts are now a mystery, her name but another of the numerous legends. Long ago, a girl known as the Moonlight Witch traveled the land of Tirasweel. The Moonlight Witch eventually disappeared, her words remembered by many. They say that her hair was silver with the slightest touch of purple, and even in moonlight it shined beautifully like the dawn on dewy grass. Her eyes were blue, and as clear as any natural spring. She left only words, and then she left. Gameplay HERE Story SPOILERS!! Prologue: Pilgrims HERE Chapter 1: Gems in Tegura HERE Chapter 2: Battle of Bolt HERE Chapter 3: Shadow HERE Chapter 4: The Forest HERE Chapter 5: A Lake Divided HERE Chapter 6: The Prophecy HERE Chapter 7: Journey's HERE Epilogue: Gueld HERE